


Positively Negative.

by my_frerard__romance



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_frerard__romance/pseuds/my_frerard__romance
Summary: Mikey Toro-Way is willing to bring his niece into the world.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Ray Toro/Mikey Way
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Positively Negative.

"Its negative...thats the 36th test.." Gerard sighed, "Its not going to happen." 

"Yes it will, we'll keep trying." 

"Its no use. The times i do get pregnant, i lose the baby, other than that...its all negative. I think we should give up.."

"We're not giving up. We'll get our baby." 

Gerard sighed and threw the test and the box in the trash, "Forget it."

~

Gee was completely silent on the car ride to Mikeys and Rays home. They had just recently had a child of their own; a beautiful little baby girl. Gerard knew he shouldn't be as jealous as he was, but if Mikey could have a successful pregnancy, why cant he? 

"Gee, why aren't you eating?" Ray asked.

He didn't respond with words, just a barely noticeable shrug as he continued to pick around with his fork. 

"Didnt you take a pregnancy test this morning?" Mikey asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it.."

He knew immediately what had happened. He'd watched as his older brother and his brother in law desperately tried for a baby; fertility treatments, surgeries, everything. Nothing seemed to work. They'd been trying for almost 3 years now, and it just wasnt working. Gerard envied people who got pregnant unintentionally, when he couldn't get one as much as he tried. They were becoming hopeless, Gerard much more than Frank. He'd had 2 miscarriages and 1 still born, it was tearing him apart that he couldn't have his own child.

"Well, we're here for you. You'll get there soon." Ray reassured him.

"I don't want to try anymore." 

"Gee, having a baby is amazing, of course you want to."

"I dont. Well i do but...its just not going to happen." 

Both Ray and Mikey looked at how miserable Gerard had become. He was hardly eating, rarely talking and avoiding eye contact with anyone. Every time Frank placed a hand on his back to comfort him, he shrugged it off and told him to stop. 

"Gee...I hate seeing you like this.." Mikey cooed, as if he was talking to a toddler.

"Get off of me. Im not in the mood for your stupid lies. Im not going to have a baby, we're never going to be fucking parents. Just leave me alone!"

With that, he pushed his chair out and stormed off to the bathroom. He locked himself in and cried, he cried so hard he felt like puking. He saw Mikeys positive test from months ago on the counter, and a sonogram of their baby. He was planning on hanging it up in the bathroom. 

There was a slight knock on the door, "Gee? Me and Mikey wanna talk to you." Ray said.

Gerard stood up and unlocked the door, still sobbing and whimper into his hoodie sleeve. 

"Oh, you poor thing...Come on, Mikey has an idea." 

He followed Ray into the living room, where Mikey was sitting on the sofa waiting patiently with his arms stretched out to bring his older brother into a hug. Gerard sat down, laying his head on Mikeys shoulder and beginning to sob. 

"Gee...I know how much you want to have a baby and i know you're having real difficulties getting there...So me and Ray thought i could be a surrogate for you.." Mikey said.

"Why would you wanna do that?"

"Cause. I love you, and you and Frank would be great parents. The baby wont be mine, it'll be yours, it'll be my niece or nephew. What do you say?" 

Gerard smiled and swallowed the lump in his throat, "If Frank wants to.."

"Just to be clear, Frank doesn't fuck Mikey." Ray added, making everyone laugh. 

Gerard thought about it for a moment. His eyes shot to Frank, who just shrugged and nodded, and then over to Mikey. Mikeys and Rays hands were in each others. 

"If its okay with Ray."

"Its totally fine with me." 

"Then...yeah. Id like that."

Mikey stood up and pulled both Frank and Gerard in for a loving hug. It wasn't exactly what Gerard had wanted; he wanted to carry his own baby with Frank. But his brother as a surrogate was the best he was going to get. 

~

Mikey weakly raised himself back up from the toilet and onto his feet, after throwing up whatever he had for breakfast, and from the night before. It'd been going on for a week or so, and he knew what it was. 

"I think we should call Frank and Gerard." Ray suggested, placing a hand on Mikeys back. 

"I'll take a test first. It could just be something else." 

"Alright. I'll go to the store and grab a couple. You want anything else?" 

He thought about it, "Skittles."

"You hate them."

"I just want them."

"I doubt you need the test, but okay."

~

"Its positive!" Mikey squealed, "Can we call Frank and Gee now? Theyre gonna be so excited!" 

He searched around for his phone, and his pregnancy tests on the sink. He talked to Gerard on the phone, and told him to come over quickly. Frank and Gerard practically sped their car to their home. 

Gerard sat next to Mikey on the sofa, holding Franks hand tightly. Mikey grinned as he handed three positive pregnancy tests to the couple, who immediately started to cry with joy. 

"You're gonna be parents!" Mikey smiled.

"Thank you Mikey! Thank you so much!" Gerard half yelled. 

~

Gerard couldn't help but stare. He kept staring down at his brothers baby bump (it wasn't too big yet, but there was a somewhat prominent bump there). 

"I love you Mikey. Thank you so much." Gerard smiled. 

"You deserve this. You and Frank are such amazing people, and i know you'll be great parents. Do you wanna feel?" 

"Oh, sure." 

Gerard pressed his hand gently on Mikeys stomach, feeling the small curve under his hand. 

"Wow..." He trembled.

"Its cool, huh? You're gonna be an awesome dad. You wanna say hi to your baby?"

"Uh huh," Gerard leaned closer towards Mikeys small bump, "H-Hi...i'm your daddy! And uhm...Well your Uncle Mikey...Me and your daddy cant have you on our own...So your Uncle Mikey is carrying you until you come out. Hes the most selfless person i know, and i bet hes always gonna feed you up on candy when you're here.." 

~

"Alright, Mr Way, shirt up." 

Mikey lifted his red maternity shirt up, revealing the bigger baby bump sitting proudly on him. He was really showing now, and Frank and Gerard were growing with excitement. 

"So, you two are the parents?" The nurse said, pointing at Frank and Gerard.

"Yeah, and my brother is our surrogate." Gerard responded.

"Thats super sweet guys. What is it? You can't have your own baby?"

Gerard sighed, "No. We tried for years, we've had fertility treatments and i've had surgeries, but it isnt happening. Whenever i did get pregnant, i lost the baby.."

"Thats very sad. Are you wanting to find out the gender today?" 

Gerard looked over at Frank, who smiled and nodded. 

"Yes ma'am."

"Alright. Michael, this may be a little cold, try not to flinch." 

She smoothed a clear gel over Mikeys belly, and pressed the probe against it. The Iero-Way couple feared for the worst when there was nothing coming up, and there was no heartbeat, but it quickly faded when there was a rapid heartbeat echoing through the room, and a grey fuzzy image came on the screen. It was their baby. Gerard had so wished he was in Mikeys position; carrying his own baby and having the ultrasound, and now feeling the baby kick. 

"Wow..." Frank trembled, "Thats our baby.."

He could see the baby clearly; he could see its arms and legs, it was quite small. He could even see the babys little fingers!

"So Michael, i can see that the baby is healthy, however it is smaller than average for being 5  
months." 

Silence fell over the room, until Mikey spoke up.

"Is it going to die..?"

"No. This is normal for someone like you. You're above average height, but you're very lanky, in the most respectful way. If you keep eating healthy and taking your vitamins, there should be no complications. The worst that will happen, is that the baby is born smaller than average. No need to panic." 

She continued to press the probe against the curved belly, the heartbeat still echoing around the room. Gerard was crying with joy that he was finally getting a baby. 

"Well, shes a girl! Congratulations guys!" 

Mikey smiled widely and looked up at his older brother, "So, what are you naming her?"

"Michelle." Frank said, "We talked about names. Michelle for a girl, and Michael for a girl." 

"You're naming her after me..?" Mikey said, his eyes flooding with tears.

"Named after her amazing Uncle. We couldn't have had her without you." 

"Frank stop it!" He whined, "Im so emotional right now!" 

~ 

"Shes kicking." Mikey muffed, with a mouth full of Lucky Charms. 

Gerard shot up to his feet quickly, and placed both of his hands on Mikeys now large baby bump. 

"Woah, oh my god! Thats so cool!" Gerard gasped, "I can feel her!" 

"Thats not even the weirdest part." 

Mikey lifted his shirt up, revealing his pale stomach and chest. He pressed his hand where he felt the kicking, and watched the baby move and kick. Gerard couldn't take his eyes away. 

"Thats...Thats so amazing. I only felt my baby kick once...He died when i was 7 months and...they gave me a C-Section.." 

"I know Gee, but its okay. You've got a very lively baby in here." 

"Well shes not really mine. She's technically yours and Franks." 

"Thats not how surrogacy works. Shes your baby."

"But what if you want to keep her?" 

"Im not going to do that to you. I want you to be happy, and if you want a baby, then im glad i can help you guys out." 

"You're so amazing. I love you Mikey, thank you." 

~

Mikey let out a pained growl, his hand clutched on his belly and the other on Rays hand.

"I'll get the baby bags, i'll call Frank and Gee and we'll get you to the hospital, okay?" 

"Hurry Ray! She wants out!"

Ray haphazardly ran around the house, grabbing the large suitcase he had packed for himself and Mikey, grabbed his phone and helped Mikey out to the car. He was almost screaming in pain by now, tears were streaming down his face as the contractions hit, more painful than the last.

"Hey Gee, you should bring some clothes and diapers to the hospital. Yeah. Hes in labor. You gotta hurry before he snaps my fingers off. Alright, see you soon." Ray spoke into the phone.

Ray shot a quick glance at Mikey, who was crying and holding onto his baby bump. Ray gently ran a hand through Mikeys messy blonde hair, “Its okay Mikes. Just breathe slowly. You remember what you did the first time, just do that again.” 

“They’re gonna be so happy, aren’t they?”

“Yeah, of course they are. They’ve been waiting to have their baby for a long time, and you’re helping them get their wish. Im so proud of you Mikey. You’re so selfless.”

“They’re my brothers...and if i wasn’t planning on getting pregnant anytime soon, then why not? Oh God...another one..” 

Ray held out his hand, grimacing at the pressure Mikey was putting on it. He knew this wasn’t half as bad as the pain Mikey was feeling. 

When they arrived at the hospital, Mikey couldn’t even stand up. It was the same with his first baby. Ray had ran inside to get a nurse and a wheelchair.

“Alright Mr Way, lets get this baby out. Are you having a son or a daughter?”

“My niece...Im a surrogate for my brother..” 

“Thats so sweet. Why? Can he not have his own?”

“No. He and his husband have been trying for years and its never worked...He lost three babies.” 

Ray helped Mikey to step out of the car, they were both still in their pyjamas. Mikey in baggy sweatpants and a blue shirt, that looked fairly tight on him, and still in his bunny slippers. 

They saw Frank and Gerard in the lobby. Gerard was carrying a huge backpack on his back, Frank was biting his nails.

“Oh my God! Mikey!” Gerard grinned when he spotted his brother.

“You’re gonna be parents soon...Oh fuck..Here comes another..” 

Mikey let out a loud yell, screaming curse words and grabbing the armrests of the wheelchair. Frank, Gerard and Ray all followed the nurse down to the hospital room, where everything was set up. He was placed onto the bed after changing into a hospital gown. 

“You’re eight centimetres dilated. We’re almost there.” The nurse said to him. 

“Oh thank god.” He groaned. 

Frank and Gerard were by Mikeys side, drying the sweat from his forehead and holding his hand whenever he felt a contraction. 

~

“One more push Mikey! You can do it!” The nurse yelled to encourage him.

He let out one painful, agonised yell, and it was accompanied by the screams of a baby. She was quickly put into a towel, cleaned off a little and placed against Mikeys bare chest. Gerard was sobbing with joy, and so was Frank.

“You did so great Mikey, im so proud. Heres our niece!” 

“She looks like Frank. Gee, you wanna see your daughter?” 

Gerard eagerly lifted her out of Mikeys arms, awing and cooing at her. She had a lot of Franks facial features, but she definitely had some Way in there. She was small, and slightly underweight, but she was healthy. 

“Hey angel, im your daddy Gee! I’ve waited so long to meet you..” 

She stared back at him with wide, hazel eyes. 

“You recognise my voice, dont you? You’re so beautiful. Michelle. Your full name is Michelle Ray Iero-Way. Named after the best people in the world.” 

Frank took her off Gerards hands, while Gerard had some alone time with Mikey. 

“How’re you feeling?” Gerard asked, a hand on Mikeys shoulder. 

“Good. Im glad you two are happy, and im happy i got to bring my niece into the world. I’ll be happy to do it again for you, if you want another.”


End file.
